


the sound of God walking

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [178]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a spoiler for you: everyone dies at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sound of God walking

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the sound of God walking  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: mentions of violence/death  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 340  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Highlander, Methos/any, everyone dies

Here's a spoiler for you: everyone dies at the end. 

.

He does not remember his first life. Probably not the second through twentieth, either. Time did not matter, then. The sun rose, the sun set, people died. People thirsted, they hungered, they hunted and they fucked, they gave birth and left their dead to rot beneath the sun, to be scavenged by the animals salivating just out of reach. 

Life was hard, then. And while it has become far more pleasurable, all the years since, some things are still just as hard. 

People have always died. 

.

A hundred, a thousand, ten thousand, a million, millions upon billions – he does not know how many lives were extinguished through his direct intervention. Does it matter? They would have died, anyway. 

Of course he doesn’t regret it. How can he? He’s what all immortals are, what all humans have the potential to be. 

He’s just the best at it.

.

Air conditioning. The internet. Indoor plumbing. If asked, those are his favorite things civilization has invented. 

(The wheel. Language. Stories.) 

.

Here’s a spoiler for you: no one can run forever. 

.

He has loved many, and killed more. He has hunted nations down to their last citizen. He has built cities and raised monuments. He has taught and tortured and trained and triumphed. He has hidden for decades and strode boldly through the streets. He is a legend, a story, a myth. 

He’s just a guy. At the end, he is only a man. 

. 

Here’s a spoiler for you: in the end, there can be only one. 

.

The sun rises; his sword glints in the light, and his teeth are bared in a smile. 

He does not remember his first life, or even his hundredth. There have been thousands, five thousand years – oh, so many more. He is the oldest thing on the planet. 

“Well?” he calls, laughing. 

.

Here’s a spoiler for you: everyone dies at the end. The pale rider rides on, astride the great horse, and the sun sets. 

People always die.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanmix: Primordial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698001) by [gigglingkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat)




End file.
